


Heart

by serpent_and_wyrm



Series: England x The World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_and_wyrm/pseuds/serpent_and_wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, still running from his growing crowd of "suitors", finds himself stuck in a room with someone who very literally wants his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long. Welp, if you have any England pairings you want me to add, just comment them!

It was still warm. England was sweating under his thick jacket and large hat, but he couldn’t take either of them off. The others could recognize him and pull him back into that madhouse.  
“They must have lost their bloody minds!” he said, “those idiots.”   
“England!”  
England jumped and whirled around, prepared to come face to face with America, France or China.  
“Oh, Japan,” he said, letting out a sigh of relief, “it’s just you.”  
Japan wiped his brow. Judging by his heavy breathing and the sweat dripping from his forehead, he had just been running.  
“England,” he panted, “this might seem a little sudden, but I have something to ask you.”  
“Well hurry up,” replied England, “I’m in a bit of a rush.”  
Japan straightened up. He stared England directly in the eye.   
“Will you… Marry me?” he asked.  
He got no reply. England was already three blocks away.

The house was very big. The windows were bathed in shadows, and a certain, familiar dark aura covered it like a blanket. If he had been a little less stressed, England probably would have steered clear of the place.  
But he was under quite a lot of stress, considering the fact that Japan had joined the crazy “let’s all marry England” group, so he had come to one conclusion that could possibly cost him his life.  
He was going to hide out at Russia’s place.

Judging by the lack of crying Baltics, England was pretty sure Russia was not at home. He slipped quietly through an open window. It was dark inside. The only light was the ray of sun pouring through the glass pane, which he had pulled down with a grunt. The country leaned against a wall, gasping for breath. Everything was quiet except for England’s breathing. And something else…  
“Would you look at that,” said a voice on the other side of the tiny room, “someone’s come to visit me!”  
A tall figure emerged from the shadows. His purple eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. The effect was chilling.  
England reached out his hand, grabbed the first thing he touched, and waved it in front of him. It was a bottle of vodka, and some of its contents splashed on his face. Russia laughed.  
“Go away!” growled England, “this bottle isn’t the only thing protecting me!”  
Russia laughed again.  
“It’s you who should be leaving,” he said, a look of pure innocence on his round face, “It’s my house. You barged in. Besides, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“You aren’t?”  
“No. All I want is your heart.”  
Something about the way Russia said it made England doubt that he meant those little pink love hearts you find on post cards. Then he realized Russia was holding a large, metal pipe.  
England threw aside the bottle of vodka, opened the window and practically flew outside. In the distance he could here shouting, people calling his name. It was getting louder, and it seemed to be coming from all directions. Were they surrounding him?  
Like a cat, he scrambled up a tree, pulling the leaves around himself. He was good at hiding for the most part. Exhausted from running away, he leaned back and sighed. The branches rustled. Something whimpered.  
England nearly fell down. Someone dressed in blue was clinging onto a branch nearby, trying to camouflage with the brown wood. England blinked.  
“Italy?” he said, stunned.  
“Don’t hurt me!” Italy wailed.  
England stared.   
“I should just kidnap you now.” He said.  
“No! Your food is horrible!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I WANT PASTA!”  
“SHUT UP ABOUT PASTA!”  
Italy, amazingly, was quiet.  
“You’re so scary!” he said, hugging the branch a little harder.  
“Am I supposed to be nice?”  
“YES!”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”  
“Oh god not another. I have to go. Good bye.”  
“You’re not going to kidnap me?”  
“No, I’m not.”  
With that, England climbed down and broke into a run.


End file.
